Eighteen
by lissx
Summary: After Bella's dad dies in a fatal accident, she moves in with her new guardians, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Just as Bella is adjusting to her new life, she gets to know twenty-five year old, Edward. He's the son of Esme and Carlisle and king of one-night stands. This can only end badly. AH.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

At the age of sixteen, the last thing I had expected was to lose the most important person in my life; to have buried my beloved father and move across the country to live with strangers.

It had been three weeks since the death of my father, Charlie. The truck driver was distracted. Dad was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

At that moment, everything changed.

My mother, Renee, passed away when I was eight so I had no family left. I didn't even have grandparents, no aunts, no uncles; it was just me – and these strangers who were Dad's best friends.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen. They went to high school with Dad and Mom. Dad always referred to their group as the "awesome foursome", and I'd always roll my eyes and laugh.

Charlie would speak to Carlisle and Esme on the phone all the time, but I'd only met them once before. They visited New York frequently, but I'd never made the effort to attend their outings.

I didn't know how they ended up being my guardians.

I guess it could have been worse.

Oh wait, it totally was. I'd left my home, my friends, and everything I knew to live in Forks where my parents grew up.

It was obvious why they left Fork to move to New York. Forks was a small town. It was pretty quiet, lackluster. Most people hadn't even heard of it.

It was just so sad there. Ironic because that's how I was feeling – sad, hurt and alone.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. I couldn't quite comprehend it.

I was in the back on Carlisle and Esme's BMW on the way to their house. They went to New York to help with the funeral and we packed my stuff and caught a plane here. Dad's stuff was still in storage in New York. I couldn't deal with all of that. I probably never would.

Carlisle was driving. Esme was next to him, her hand on his lap. It was silent. I knew they were sad too, and having to take in a teenager was probably the last thing they wanted.

I couldn't wait until I was eighteen. I couldn't wait to be back in New York.

I looked out the window. Everything was green and damp. There was no vibrancy. All I saw were trees.

Esme turned to look at me with a sympathetic smile. Her beauty radiated, inside and out. She had luscious caramel hair with the most stunning blue eyes, her features were delicate and everything about her screamed femininity.

Esme had been really helpful those past couple of weeks. I wasn't sure who contacted her after the accident but she was in New York the next day.  
She organized everything and comforted me when necessary, but I still saw her as a stranger.

I forced a smile back at Esme but I knew I wasn't fooling anyone.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Carlisle asked, his eyes never leaving the road.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though." I said quietly. It felt like I'd lost all my energy.

He stopped at the traffic lights and turned to face me briefly. His green eyes watched me with concern before he turned towards the road. He sighed and ran his hands through his blond hair.

I was already frustrating him. Since New York, Carlisle had been giving off a negative vibe. He must have resented the fact that he had to take care of me until I was eighteen.

I didn't blame him.

After what felt like an eternity, Carlisle turned into the driveway of a large, two-story house. It was isolated. I couldn't see any other houses. All I saw were trees.

We walked into the house and it was all white and silver and spacious. It oozed sophistication. The Cullens definitely had money.

"Would you like a tour of our home?" Esme asked.

I wasn't really in the mood but I nodded anyway.

She took me around the bottom floor, through the living room, the study, the laundry room, the kitchen and the dining room. The theme was very much the same - white and silver. It was classy but there wasn't any life. It felt cold.

I guess that was the Forks vibe.

"All the bedrooms are upstairs." Esme explained.

I didn't know where Carlisle had gone but I was sure he just wanted to get away from me.

Esme showed me my bedroom. It was bigger than my room in New York. It was quite plain though. The queen size bed was white, the sheets were white, the bedside table was also white. It sort of reminded me of a hotel room.

I had a walk-in closet now. I'd always wanted one, but not under these circumstances.

I looked towards the other door. Esme noticed. "There's an adjoining bathroom. It's connected to my son Edward's room. I hope that's okay."

 _Damn, I forgot they had a kid._

"The other bedrooms have been converted into offices – One for Carlisle, another for myself. The other bedroom Edward turned into his music room. If you're uncomfortable, we can move his stuff in here and you can sleep there."

"I don't mind staying in this room. Will um Edward be okay with this arrangement?"

"Oh darling, of course. He's lovely. I'll introduce you."

We walked through the bathroom and Esme knocked on the door on the other side. The bathroom was all white and silver. It was very clean, and had a tub, shower and sink. Connected to the bathroom was a toilet.

 _Great. I have to share a toilet with a boy I don't know. I bet he's a slob._

"Edward, Sweetheart. Bella is here."

The door swung open. Edward was tall; he had messy bronze colored hair, with stunning green eyes, much like his father's. He was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. He was very muscular and I couldn't help but notice how hot he was. He was definitely not a boy. He was all man.

"Hi." Edward said with a small smile. He moved aside and gestured for us to enter his room. It was actually tidy. The décor was unlike the rest of the house. Although the walls were white, everything else was dark. The bed frame, his bedside table, his desk, his chair, they were all black and grey. It was very masculine, just like he was.

"Bella, this is my son Edward. Edward, this is Isabella Swan. She prefers Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm sorry for your loss."

I could see the sympathy in his eyes.

I could see the sympathy in Esme's eyes.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want sympathy.

I just wanted my old life back.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just another obsessed fan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

After a few weeks of settling in at the Cullens' home, I started my junior year at Forks High School. It was a small, rundown school – much like this small rundown town. Esme was a teacher there. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Esme and I had become really close. She was a kind, sweet woman I'd grown to really like and appreciate. Carlisle did long hours at the hospital so beside meal times, I barely saw him. Edward was either in his room or at the bar that he worked at so our interactions were pretty limited as well.

Sometimes I felt uncomfortable around them. Most days, I actually preferred school to home.

The students at the school were really friendly. After a month of sympathetic looks, people had become somewhat normal. No more fake smiles, no more of that ' _are you okay, you're so strong'_ bullshit. It was such a small school that everyone knew everything about everyone.

It had been just over two months since I commenced school here and I'd even made a couple of close friends, Victoria and Kate. If I had to describe Victoria in one word, it would be _stunning_. She was tall with model good looks. Her hair was a fiery red, which she pulled off to perfection. She was loud, crude, funny and I absolutely loved it. She reminded me of Alice, my best friend from New York.

Kate on the other hand was your typical girl next door. She had long, wavy blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and the most amazing body. She was more reserved than Victoria, but she was very fun, playful and always left the guys guessing.

Victoria and Kate took me under their wing on my first day. I tried to keep to myself but they wouldn't have any of it. They were genuine and treated me like I was a normal student, and not some orphan that had lost both her parents.

I didn't really fit in with them. They were devastatingly attractive girls and I was just there with my brown hair, brown eyes, and dull personality to match. I wouldn't have thought they'd be drawn to someone like me, but they befriended me anyway, and for that I was very appreciative.

It made Forks less depressing.

But I still cried, every morning and every night.

It was like a ritual for me. I was never a crier before, but things change. Well in my case, everything had changed.

xx

Victoria's parents were out of town for the weekend so she decided to throw a party at her house on Saturday night.

She'd left it to word of mouth, but her house was packed. There were so many people there I'd never seen before.

I sat on the couch with Kate sipping on my beer. Victoria was dancing with a guy that looked too old to be in high school.

"He sure is sexy. They'd make hot babies." Kate commented.

I giggled. "Yeah, but he's old!"

"That's what makes it hotter."

I opened my mouth to reply when two guys were coming towards us, both brown haired hunks, if I did say so myself.

"Wow. This party is full of lookers." Kate muttered under her breath.

"Hi ladies." The guy with the shorter hair said with a huge smile. "I'm Demitri, and this is my friend Eleazar."

Kate was beaming. "I'm Kate, this is Bella." It was obvious she was overexcited, which was unusual because she always had a line of boys after her.

"Take a seat." She said.

Demitri sat next to Kate, while Eleazar sat beside me.

His eyes were grey, I watched as he smirked.

"Bella. That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." He said with a wink.

 _If I had a dollar for every time I heard that line, I'd be on my private jet out of this town._

"Thanks" was all I said in response.

Eleazar started questioning me about school, my hobbies, and other stuff I knew he didn't really care about. I answered with short sentences. There was only one thing he really wanted to know – whether I'd sleep with him or not, and my answer was no.

Kate was nowhere in sight. I hadn't even noticed she'd left.

Eleazar seemed to get the message after a while and left. I felt awkward sitting alone so I went to take a shot and grab another beer. A few more guys came up to me, and I tried to be as cold as I could so they'd leave. It worked.

I continued to drink until Victoria came up to me.

"Did you see that guy I was with? His name is Riley. He's so hot!"

I giggled. "Isn't he a bit old?"

"Calm your farm, he's only twenty-one."

I giggled again. "My farm is totally calm. "

"Are you drunk?"

I shook my head no, smiling lazily. She didn't seem convinced.

"I'll get Laurent to take you home."

"No Vic, I don't want your brother going out of his way for me."

Before she could argue, Mike Newton, the captain of Fork High School's football team appeared. "Victoria! Someone broke your toilet."

Victoria groaned. "Oh for fuck sakes." She turned to me. "Bella, wait here."

We were in the middle of the entryway, so I moved to sit with my legs crossed against the wall, out of everyone's way.

My eyelids started feeling heavy and I started feeling dizzy. I closed my eyes hoping it'd go away.

Next thing I knew, someone was shaking me gently.

"Bella, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Edward, his face full of concern. "Are you okay? You passed out in the middle of the party."

Victoria and Laurent were beside him; they too looked worried for me.

"I'm fine." I assured with a lazy smile. "I must have just dozed off."

"Let's get you home." Edward said helping me up.

Victoria gave me a hug and I waved to Laurent before Edward led me to his silver Volvo.

Once we were both in the car Edward turned to face me. "Tell me the truth. Are you okay, Bella?"

I frowned. "I'm just a little tipsy that's all."

"Is this about your dad?"

"Woah. No. Wow." I felt more alert after that question. It definitely took me off guard. "Please don't be dramatic. I'm a teenager at a party, I'm going to drink like everyone else."

He sighed and started the car. "Seriously Bella, you scared the shit out of me."

"Why do you care?" I asked quietly. "I mean you don't really know me. You barely talk to me." I think it sounded harsher than it was supposed to. I was definitely drunk. Sober Bella would never say things like that.

I looked at Edward's face. He was offended. "I do talk to you." He whispered.

Yeah, if you count _Bella, it's time for dinner_ then I guess he did talk to me.

We're quiet for a moment before I spoke again. "I'm sorry for being a burden."

Edward smiled gently at me. "You aren't a burden. Not at all. Laurent and I were already out. I had to drop him home later anyway, so it worked out well."

"I mean me staying at your house, you and I sharing a bathroom…. it's inconvenient I know."

"It's not inconvenient. We like having you here with us, Bella." It didn't look like he was lying, but I knew he was.

"Carlisle hates me." I blurted out.

Edward shook his head disapprovingly. "Charlie always said you liked your space, Mom just made sure we didn't hover while you were mourning."

I didn't know what to say in response so I said nothing.

Finally, Edward broke the silence. "I really don't mind sharing a bathroom with you. To be honest, I use your shampoo sometimes. I like the strawberry smell."

I turned to him and laughed. He had a sheepish expression on his face. It was cute.

"Why haven't I noticed?"

"Hey now, it's only on the rare occasion." He said, smirking.

"I turn music on whenever I'm in the bathroom because I feel self conscious about you hearing me." I admitted.

"That's why I started doing it too. It was a good idea, that."

"You have good taste in music." I said.

"Well, if you're interested, I'm more than happy to share my bathroom tracks with you."

We laughed together and it felt effortless. It was probably the alcohol. We'd never had such a long conversation before.

xx

The next day, Kate and I went over to Victoria's to help with the big cleanup.

"Seriously guys, I wish you guys could have seen Demitri's dick." Kate said as we picked up rubbish from the floor. "He has the tools, and he knows how to use them. I should have taken a picture."

"You're so lucky!" Victoria whined. "Riley was hot, but he was quick and didn't seem to know what the fuck he was doing. I thought with age would come wisdom, but I think he was a virgin." She sighed dramatically. "I should have fucked someone else afterwards."

Kate and I laughed at Victoria's dramatics.

"What about you, Bella?" Kate asked. "Did you and Eleazar hook up?"

I shook my head no. "I don't want my first time to be with a random, but I it's not like I want to be in a relationship either. I wish I could just lose it already, minus the dramatics, if possible."

It wasn't like I wanted some romantic night with rose petals and slow music. I just wanted to get it over and done with, without awkwardness, chaos, or repercussions.

"Why don't you ask someone you can trust?" Victoria suggested.

I gave her my best _are you kidding me_ look. I couldn't think of one guy I could trust in Forks. I barely knew anyone.

Kate chimed in. "Mike Newton! He'd be perfect for it."

 _Ew no._

"He doesn't really do it for me. Plus, I feel like he'd be immature about it." I replied.

"Oh my god! Edward fucking Cullen."

"Vic, I live with him. And he's twenty-five for crying out loud!"

Victoria dropped the rubbish bag she was holding. She had a wicked smile on her face and I knew that wasn't a good sign. "No, seriously Bella. You're not close to him anyway, he's easy access – you'll have time to learn everything, _and_ he's a fucking expert."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "How do you know he's an expert?"

" _No_ , Bella, I _wish_ I had the chance to fuck Edward Cullen. They call him the king of one-night-stands. Girls cling on to him like moths to a flame. I'm sure he'll be easy. _And_ you won't have to fight off all the other girls 'coz you'll be in the privacy of your own home."

"He doesn't seem like a player to me." I said.

"Not a player, more like a ladies man, or a sex-god, literally. All the girls know Edward isn't a one-woman man."

I shook my head vigorously. I couldn't consider Edward. Anyone would be better than Edward.

"Just think about it." Kate encouraged.

I didn't respond, and to my surprise, I actually thought about it.

* * *

 **Again, thanks for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts. x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the mastermind behind Twilight. I can only dream.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

It had been a week since Victoria's party and the girls' suggestion to lose it to Edward was still constantly on my mind.

 _Hot, older, Edward Cullen with his muscular body and phone-sex operator voice._

 _Eugh, Bella. Stop it._

I needed to cool down. I went into the bathroom to wash my face.

I opened the bathroom door and heard a squeak.

In front of me was a tall, strawberry blonde beauty staring at me with wide eyes.

 _Damn he has a girlfriend._

"Oh uh…sorry. I didn't know someone was in here." I said.

"It's okay, you just scared me, that's all." She replied. "Um…I'm Tanya. You're Bella right?"

Before I could respond, the door connected to Edward's room opened and Edward strolled in with a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry Bella, I forgot to tell Tanya to lock the other door." He said.

I tried to ease the tension. "Which worked in my favor because I was able to finish what you started." I replied with a wink.

Edward chuckled. Tanya looked uncomfortable.

 _Oops._

"Mind if I watch?" Edward asked. "I promise you won't even know I'm here."

I was surprised Edward played along. He always seemed so uptight around me.

I rolled my eyes. "Be safe you guys." I said before I retreated back to my room.

"Aren't you going to give Tanya a kiss goodbye?" Edward called out behind me.

"Don't tempt me." I said before shutting the door behind me.

I was helping Esme with dinner when Tanya came in to say goodbye. Edward was behind her, looking agitated. Maybe he didn't want her around me.

"It was nice meeting you Bella." Tanya said.

"I was _my_ pleasure." I replied loudly so Edward heard.

He smirked. _Success._

Tanya smiled politely at Esme. "See you soon, Mrs. Cullen."

"Bye, Love." Esme said quietly.

Esme wasn't her usual chatty self today. She seemed deep in thought. I thought it'd be good to give her a bit of time to think.

"I'll be right back." I said.

I hurried to the front door, hoping to catch Tanya before she left.

They were standing by the front door. Edward's arms were around her. He was whispering in her ear. Tanya was biting her lip, and blushing. They were cute.

I wondered what he was saying.

 _It's none of your business, Bella._

I cleared my throat. Tanya looked like she'd been caught sucking him off or something. Edward didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"I just wanted to apologize before you left. I was totally kidding before. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"You were kidding about that?" Edward said incredulously. He puts both hands over his heart. "I think my fragile little heart just broke."

Tanya laughed while I put all my strength in suppressing an eye roll.

"It's fine, Bella." Tanya reassured.

"Not fine, Bella." Edward said pointing at me before turning to Tanya. "You'd better get your gorgeous ass out of here before your dad comes over with his machete."

Tanya nodded. I waved and headed back to the kitchen.

"Since I've been good, how 'bout one more kiss before you hit the road?" I heard Edward say.

Tanya giggled.

 _Well, the guy certainly has game._

Esme was still deep in thought when I walked back into the kitchen.

"Esme, are you alright?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly at me. "I'm fine, dear. Thank you for asking. I love having you here. I hope you know that. You're the daughter I never had."

"Um thanks." It came out awkward and forced, but I really was touched by her words.

Esme really did treat me like a daughter. We bonded over cooking; she gave me advice about school, friends and life. I even got the sex talk the night of Victoria's party. I was glad I ended up here and not at some foster house.

xx

Dinner was a quiet affair. Usually Esme would be the one to force conversation, asking each of us about our day and our plans for the following day. Sometimes we'd even get to hear stories about the students of Forks High School – without the names unfortunately.

But I was okay with today's silence. I never really felt comfortable talking freely with Carlisle and Edward around anyway.

When I'd noticed everyone had finished their dessert so I stood to clean up the table.

"Bella, wait." Carlisle said. I froze and turned to Carlisle with what I'm sure was a surprised expression.

Besides _how was your day_ and _try not to stay out too late_ , he never really addressed me.

My relationships with the Cullen men were pretty non-existent, which I was completely fine with. I had Esme.

I wasn't really sure what Carlisle meant by wait, but I sat back down.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I think we should have a family meeting."

Was this my cue to leave?

Esme, Carlisle and Edward were all looking at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Should I leave?" I asked.

They all frowned.

"Bella, you're family now." Esme said.

"Oh Bella." Carlisle sighed. "This is exactly why we need a family meeting. I thought everything would fall into place, but you don't even feel like you belong. Let's go into the living room for a chat. It's long overdue."

 _Great. This is about me._

I followed the Cullens into the living room. Esme went straight the white recliner and Edward plopped himself on the floor in front of her. Carlisle sat on the white leather loveseat so I had no choice but to sit awkwardly beside him.

"Bella, we just want you to know we love having you here with us. " Esme said.

Was I supposed to say thank you?

 _Say something Bella!_

Before I had the chance to respond, Carlisle chimed in. "You're one of us. We want you to feel comfortable. This is your home now and we will do anything in our power to make you feel like you're apart of this family."

I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled.

Carlisle continued. "Edward said you thought I hated you."

Smile officially gone. I turned to Edward with what I hoped was a death glare. He was looking back guiltily.

"That night…I wasn't thinking…"

"Bella, it's fine. I'm sorry if I've been distant."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. "

"Really, Carlisle - "

Carlisle cut me off. "You look like so much like Renee." He paused. The room was dead silent. "And you've got Charlie's brown eyes and hair." He ran his hands through his hair. "I miss them so much. You remind me so much of them. I see them in you. It's hard. I just…I can't believe I've lost them both now."

I couldn't believe I'd lost them too.  
I wanted to cry. I put all my energy into suppressing my tears.

"They would want us to be close. I'm going to make more of an effort. I want you to feel welcome. We all do."

I looked to Esme and Edward. They were smiling at me.

 _Say something Bella._

"Thank you for accepting me with open arms." I sounded awkward, but I really was sincere. "I hope you know I really appreciate it."

A tear fell. The Cullens had been so kind to take me in. But I missed my dad. I yearned for New York. All these emotions started taking over and my heart felt heavy all over again.

Esme walked over to me and gave me a hug.

We spent the rest of the night drinking hot chocolate and going through photo albums of Esme and Carlisle with my parents.

Esme and Carlisle retreated to their bedroom just after 10pm.

It was just Edward and I sitting on the floor of the living room with over ten albums between us. He seemed just as engrossed in the photos as I was.

"My mom was really pretty." I said.

"You look a lot like her."

I highly doubted Edward was paying me a compliment but I blushed anyway.

"I'm sorry I told Dad about what you said last week. I thought he needed to know."

"You know I wanted to strangle you, right?"

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, I could see it in your eyes."

I couldn't help but laugh. He was probably right.

"I really am sorry." He looked sincere.

"It's fine. " I said. And I meant it.

"I really am glad that you're here, Bella. You make Mom really happy. "

"She makes me happy too."

"If you ever need anything. Please don't hesitate to ask me. I want you to be comfortable with me too."

I nodded.

He did say _anything._

* * *

 **A/N:** **I hope the eight year age difference between Edward and Bella isn't a deterrent for anyone. They will end up together eventually, as I'm sure most of you expect.**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read. Reviews are appreciated. x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

"Oh my god! He totally wants to bang the shit out of you!" Victoria practically yelled after I told her about the family meeting.

"Keep it down!" I said, scanning the diner to see if anyone had heard her. Everyone seemed preoccupied enough.

"Come on, Bella." Kate said. "He said if you need anything, to ask _him_. And this _is_ something that you need."

"Want or need?" I asked.

"Need." Victoria replied without hesitation. "You _have_ to lose your virginity before college. Guys there are brutal. You're setting yourself up. Planning ahead."

I laughed nervously. I couldn't believe I was seriously contemplating the idea of Edward and I doing the deed.

 _No, it'd be too weird. He wouldn't want me anyway._

"She's considering it!" Kate exclaimed.

I shook my head. "He's pretty much a stranger to me. I can't just ask for a favor like that."

Victoria sighed. "Why? You'll both benefit. Once it's over, you can go back to talking once a month or whatever it is you do. You have nothing to lose."

"Except her virginity." Kate added.

Victoria and Kate high-fived each other as I started picking at the food in front of me.

"I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend. Her name is Tanya." I said.

"Strawberry blonde Tanya? No way!" Victoria said.

"Yep, the very same. I met her the other day."

"She's probably just a fling." Kate shrugged. "He's the king of one-night-stands remember?"

"I'm pretty sure I heard her in his room when I walked past this morning." I said.

Kate waves her hand dismissively. "It was probably a different girl."

"Bella, I don't know why you're in denial." Victoria stated. "He's unattached and ready to shove his dick inside you as soon as you ask."

Here's hoping…

Edward Cullen. Could this really happen?

xx

It took a while to convince myself that I could ask Edward to take my virginity. After a long internal battle, with the addition of Victoria and Kate egging me on, I gave in.

To calm my nerves, Victoria had given me a bottle of Hennessy from her mom's secret stash. I took a few swigs of the bottle before I stepped into the bathroom and knocked on Edward's door.

The door swung open immediately.

"Everything okay?" I could see the concern on his face. I'd never disturbed him before.

"Yeah, um, can we talk?"

Edward's brows furrowed. He nodded, gesturing to his bed. I sat down while he grabbed his chair and sat in front of me.

"So uh…how's Tanya?" I asked.

Edward simply shrugged.

This wasn't going to go anywhere if Edward was going to be like that.

"Will she be coming over more often?"

"No."

Okay, so maybe she was just a fling.

It didn't seem like a one-time thing the other day.

"Um, the other night…" I paused.

 _What are you doing, Bella? This isn't like you at all!_

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"I um…" _Just get it over with_. "You said if I ever needed anything…"

"I'm happy to help any way I can."

It was quiet. A lot of time had passed. Edward was watching me warily.

 _Spit it out, Bella._

I kept my eyes downcast. "I need to lose my virginity and you're the only guy I know mature enough to handle the task. It'd just be a no-strings kind of thing."

I looked up when I finished speaking. Edward's mouth was in a hard line. I tried to read his facial expression. He looked frustrated, confused, and maybe a little mad.

Finally he spoke. "Bella, I can't do that."

"Why not?" I whispered, feeling vulnerable. "You said anything."

"Where would I even begin?" He asked, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Firstly, you're sixteen and I'm twenty-five. I don't want to go to jail. Secondly, we've only known each other for like two months, and my parents are trusting me to look out for you. And thirdly, you deserve better than a no-strings affair."

Luckily I had my counter-argument planned out beforehand.

"Okay firstly, I'm seventeen now and even if I were sixteen, the age of consent in Washington is sixteen so you'd be safe. Secondly, the fact that we aren't close means we have nothing to lose. And thirdly, would you rather I lost it at a party to some drunken teen?"

"When was your birthday?"

"September 13th. Don't change the subject."

"Please don't put me in this position. I may be older than the guys you know here but I'm definitely _not_ the most mature."

I felt like the biggest loser. What did I expect? That he'd throw me on his bed and have his way with me?

I nodded and rushed back into my room.

xx

Every morning, Esme would leave early for school. I wasn't keen on hanging around school grounds if it wasn't necessary so as usual, I rode to school with Victoria and Kate in Vic's Volkswagen Beetle.

I was still mortified about my conversation with Edward. The girls tried to reassure me that it was fine but I knew they were just trying to make me feel better.

"Of course he was going to say no, he just needs to get use to the idea." Victoria said.

Too bad he was avoiding me. The morning after our conversation, Edward went out before I woke up and wasn't home until late. Esme was mad that he missed Sunday dinner. It was important to her. He just made up some excuse about work. I thought it might have been a coincidence until Edward apparently left for his bar at 5am this morning. His bar didn't open until 11am.

Victoria broke my train of thought. "Try to seduce him. Parade around the house in your underwear."

"If you think that's something I'd do, you don't know me at all. Plus, I don't think Esme and Carlisle would appreciate the show."

The girls giggled.

"Maybe try to become friends with him." Kate suggested.

Victoria scoffed. "What's that going to do?"

"Well he'd be more sympathetic towards Bella's cause if they were friends."

"No, he fucking wouldn't."

Kate flipped her off.

xx

Again, Edward wasn't home for dinner. It was obvious that Esme was annoyed, which made me feel bad because it was my fault.

 _All the more reason to be friends with him._

After dinner, I sat in the living room waiting for Edward to come home. I was there for at least four hours.

I stood up from the couch once Edward got home.

He looked taken off guard. I'd caught him.

"Uh..Hi Bella."

"You're avoiding me."

He didn't deny it. In fact, he didn't reply at all. He did look apologetic though.

"Look, I asked for your help, you said no. Let's move on. I'm not going to seduce you."

He nodded and half smiled. I think it was forced.

"How was your day?" I asked.

I was genuinely curious. I could tell he was tired. Though that was his fault for waking up before 5am just to avoid me.

Edward moved to sit on the loveseat and sighed.

"Fucking exhausting."

I sat beside him.

"You're watching Friends?" He asked.

"Yep. I have the entire box set."

"Seriously? This used to be my favorite show."

We were silent, watching the screen before Edward spoke again. "Monica has always done it for me. She is pure perfection."

"Really? She's so anal though. I thought you'd be more of a Rachel Green kinda guy."

He shrugged.

"A gorgeous woman singing _Baby Got Back_ to an infant isn't a turn on for you?" I tried to joke. I sounded lame.

At least he chuckled. "Best episode."

Edward and I stayed up until 4am watching reruns of Friends.

Maybe Edward and I could be friends after all.

xx

It was Friday night and I'd made my famous potato gnocchi for dinner. Esme seemed reluctant to let me prepare a meal by myself, but I knew what I was doing.

"Bella, this gnocchi is delicious. You have to teach me how to make it one day."

"It was my dad's favorite."

I was rewarded with sympathetic smiles from around the table.

 _Great._

I tried to change the subject. "So um…would it be okay if I got a job?"

"If you need anything, we can buy it for you." Carlisle said without hesitation. "Just focus on school for now."

"We could give you an allowance." Esme added.

No way, I couldn't take any more from this family. As well as providing me with the living essentials, the Cullens already paid for my phone bills and school fees.

"I just want experience." I said.

It was quiet for a while before Esme spoke again. "Why don't you help around at Edward's bar?"

Carlisle shook his head. "That's not appropriate."

"Mom, she's seventeen."

I turned to Edward with a glare. It was always about age with him.

"Let's just wait until after senior year." Carlisle said.

I just nodded.

After dinner, Esme and Carlisle went up to their respective offices upstairs. Edward came to sit next to me on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Just texting."

"Are you mad that you can't work at my bar?"

I scoffed. "You don't own the bar, Edward."

He chuckled. "Yes I do. I built Aro's from ground up. It's named after my grandfather. You seriously didn't know that?"

Weird. I was so out of the loop. But He had my full attention now.

"Then hire me. I need a job."

"You're too young. Why do you want a job anyway? You should focus on school."

"That's why I want a job."

Edward looked at me questioningly.

"I want to hire a tutor. I'm barely passing my subjects." I said, embarrassed.

Edward placed his hand on top of mine. "I'll see if there's anything I can do."

Maybe I'd get a job after all.

xx

The next morning I woke up early to prepare bacon and eggs for everyone. The Cullens seemed pleased with my cooking last night, so I figured they wouldn't mind if I helped out a bit more.

Edward was the first one up.

"Holy shit, this is the best bacon I've ever had."

"Well if I drop out of high school maybe I can become a Kitchen Hand at a little restaurant in New York. That's probably my best option."

Edward frowned. "You must miss it there."

"So much."

"Well your plans to become a Kitchen Hand will have to wait. I spoke my friend Jasper last night; he was a straight-A student all throughout high school and has been tutoring since graduation. The only thing is, he's away at the moment but he can start weekly tutoring sessions after the holidays."

"He didn't go to college?"

"He had a one night stand after graduation, the girl got pregnant, she bailed and he was stuck with a new born and no money. He has two jobs now, tutoring is one of them. Don't worry, Jasper's really good. He's got all the subjects covered."

"I thought you were getting me a job. I still can't afford it."

"I've got you covered."

"When was anyone going to talk to us about this?" Carlisle interrupted. He and Esme were standing by the entryway.

 _Shit._

"Um…I wanted a job so I could afford a tutor. I'm pretty much just passing all my subjects...I didn't want to inconvenience you."

"Bella, we're your family. You need to be able to talk to us." Esme scolded.

"If you want a tutor, we'll cover Jasper's tutoring costs. He's one of the best." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." I said, because arguing would be fruitless.

I felt so guilty though. All I'd done was take and take from this family.

If only there was someone to help me cope with this situation. I wasn't sure how to act anymore. It was driving me insane.

 _Dad would have known what to do. He would have given me the right advice._

Carlisle broke my train of thought.

"Who was that girl you were sneaking out last night?" Carlisle asked Edward disapprovingly.

Edward shrugged. "You don't know her." He said before walking out of the kitchen.

"Another one? When are you going to grow up, Edward?" Carlisle called out after him.

Edward didn't respond.

Esme turns to me with a small smile. "Breakfast looks great, Bella."

xx

After breakfast, Esme and I went grocery shopping.

She was worried about Edward.

"When Edward was in high school, he was one of those rebellious boys parents wanted their kids to avoid. He was always out late, he'd skip school, have a different girl over every week. I hated it. He's in a better place now, but now and then he'll still have a random girl over. I'm scared he's lonely. Has he ever had a girlfriend? I couldn't even tell you."

Before I could say anything a dark haired beauty was walking towards us. She was tall, with sparkling blue eyes. I'd say she was in her mid twenties.

"Mrs. Cullen! How are you?"

"Hello Carmen. You look well."

Carmen turned to me. "Bella, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. Nice to meet you."

"How's Edward?"

"Still busy with Aro's." Esme replied.

"Right." She paused. "Well I better go. Nice seeing you both."

Carmen walked away before we could respond.

"One of Edward's girls." Esme whispered. "She was a tough one to fight off."

No wonder Edward wasn't interested in my advances, he had beautiful women like Carmen and Tanya trying to stake their claim.

After unloading the groceries, I decided to rest in my room.

As I walked up the stairs I heard _I'll be there for you_ by The Rembrandts. I followed the sound, which took me to Edward's music room. I peaked inside and saw Edward playing on an electric guitar.

Edward caught me at the doorway and stopped playing. He looked embarrassed.

"I haven't played for a while. Just wanted to see if I've still got it."

"You definitely do." I said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can."

The room was quite big. There was a drum kit, an acoustic guitar, a dark wooden table and chair in the middle of the room and a grand piano facing the window.

"I can play the flute." I said proudly.

"Really?"

"Yep, Dad made me take lessons when I was eleven. I actually enjoyed it until my friends left. I think I quit when I was thirteen."

"I think _I_ made my parents take me to piano lessons. I taught myself how to play the guitar and the drums so I'm not as good. I love playing though. It takes me away from reality."

"That's why I take drugs." I joked.

Edward looked at me disapprovingly.

"I'm kidding!"

"You'd better be."

"Teach me how to play _I'll be there for you_."

So he did. It took us a whole day. We even missed lunch. By 5, I had memorized the whole song.

"I think I'm the master of the guitar now." I said.

Edward just laughed.

"Thanks for being patient with me."

"It's fine. I actually enjoyed myself. I'm so used to my routine, it's nice to do something different."

"You know your mom is worried about you. She thinks you might be lonely."

"She has nothing to worry about."

"That's good." It was all I could think of to say. "I hope I didn't take you away from work."

"I'm the boss, remember?" Edward said winking.

"Right. Sorry, Bruce Springsteen, I forgot."

Edward just chuckled softly. Man, he was so endearing.

I really wished I understood Edward better. He was obviously the answer to my problems.

I mean, Edward was the only one who could make Esme happy, he was the only one who could get me a job, a _nd_ Edward was the only one I wanted to take my virginity.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know. Bella needs to get her priorities straight. She _is_ easily influenced, and a little immature, but remember she's only 17.  
On a side note, I was thinking of using Edward's POV in later chapters. It might be good to get into that pretty little head of his. Any thoughts? x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

It was Monday after school. Victoria, Kate and I were at the diner and I was updating them about the Edward situation.

"He's helping you with your tutoring situation now, and soon he'll be helping you with your virginity situation." Kate said.

"No, this isn't going to work. I'm over it anyway."

Victoria didn't miss a beat. "Bitch, you don't know what you're missing! You should just go up to him and shove your hands in his pants."

"Yeah, no thanks. Why don't you give it a go?" I replied.

"I would if I could." She shrugged.

Victoria let me drive home. I hadn't driven since New York so I wanted to see if I needed to take another driving test, not that I had a car but still.

We'd just dropped Kate off and were on the way to the Cullens' home.

"Pull over here, let me drive." Victoria said.

I pulled over and got out to walk over to the passenger side. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Vic, unlock the door."

She rolled the window down just enough to shove my bag through the gap.

"Ask Edward for a lift home. Thank him with your hands down his pants." And with that, Victoria jumped over to the drivers' seat and drove off.

 _Well, that's annoying._

There was no way I was going to inconvenience Edward by asking for a lift, so I decided to walk home. How long could it take? Thirty minutes max, I was sure.

As I walked home, I thought about all that had changed in my life. New school, new friends, new family; it felt like I was living someone else's life. Like I was in someone else's body.

Why should it matter if I lost my virginity to a 25 year old? I didn't even know him three months earlier. I had nothing to lose, really. Everything that meant something to me was no longer a part of my life.

If I got rejected by a hot, successful man, who really gave a shit?

As if it were fate, I walked by Aro's. I looked at my watch. It was just after 5. I decided to go inside.

It was dark in the bar, but the space was intimate and warm. The furniture was all mahogany and the walls were covered in road signs and license plates from different areas. I wasn't sure what I'd expected but this wasn't it.

Edward was by the bar. His back was facing me. I walked up to him. "I'll have a Gin and tonic, thanks."

Edward turned around and smirked. "Do you have ID, Miss?"

I pretended to rifle through my school bag before shrugging. "I must have left it at home."

"Maybe you left it in your locker at school." He replied with a wink.

I poked my tongue at Edward and he snickered.

"What brings you here, little lady?" He asked.

"Just on the way home."

"You're walking?"

I nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"No, I enjoy walking. Besides, you have customers to serve."

"No, Benny boy over here has customers to serve." Edward said, gesturing to a lanky man with spiky dark hair. I didn't even notice him behind the bar.

He walked over to us, smiling. "Hi, I'm Ben."

"Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Woman? She's got her school bag on." Edward interrupted.

I scowled.

"How old are you beautiful?" Ben asked.

"Seventeen."

"She's a woman in my books." He said, winking at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Let's get you out of here and away from this joker."

Ben just laughed.

I wasn't sure what to make of the conversation but I still followed Edward out the front.

"Sorry about that." He said.

I shrugged. "No harm done. Can I drive?"

"You have your license?"

"Yep." I said proudly, pulling out my driver's license.

"There's your ID."

"I guess it wasn't in my locker after all."

Edward was quiet as I drove. He watched the road intently. He probably didn't trust my driving skills.

I tried to reassure him. "Driving here is so much easier than in New York."

"Mmm." He didn't even turn to look at me. This bothered me. More than it should have.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Just work stuff. Christmas is coming up, so it's going to get a lot busier."

"Well, if you need more staff, you know where to find me."

"Besides a job, is there anything you want for Christmas?"

There's only one thing I want from this man.

 _Should I bring it up?_

I thought about my revelation as I was walking today. I really didn't have anything to lose. Edward didn't really play much of a role in my life anyway. I might feel rejected for a day, but I've felt worse. I've lost more.

 _Okay, stop with the pity party, Bella._

"Bella?"

"You know what I want." I said quietly.

"What?"

I didn't reply, I continued looking forward.

It finally clicked. I knew the exact moment he figured it out. His breathing hitched. I turned to look at him. His face morphed into a look of pain.

"Bella, you know I can't."

"I know." I tried to sound nonchalant. I think it worked.

Too bad at that moment I felt like the biggest loser.

xx

Christmas finally came around and it sucked. This was the first Christmas without my dad. We weren't big on celebrating but it was the one day of the year we could spend the whole day together, just us. Charlie was always the worst at giving presents, but it was sweet that he tried.

I thought back to when I was fourteen; I wanted a make-up kit, which I'd been hinting for months. I ended up with a Malibu Barbie Dream House. It was pretty funny.

I missed him.

Everyone was in the living room when I got downstairs. I was so nervous about today. I couldn't afford much, so the presents I bought were pretty pathetic.

"Merry Christmas!" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Merry Christmas, Dear." Esme said, standing from the recliner to give me a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." Carlisle said. He placed his hand on my shoulder but didn't hug me.

Edward didn't get up from his seat, which I was fine with. "Merry Christmas, Bella." The way he said it made him sound distant. Maybe I was paranoid. Maybe I was observant.

Whatever.

I forced a smile. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

After breakfast Esme insisted we opened presents. We're gathered around the massive Christmas tree that Edward and I decorated the week before.

Edward opened his gifts from his parents – another guitar. Edward beamed at the sight of it, saying it was a rare limited edition or something. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

Edward then opened my present. He read the book title out loud. " _How Music Works_ by David Byrne. That's so thoughtful of you. Thank you."

I know he was just being nice but I smiled politely anyway.

Esme received jewelry from Edward and Carlisle. She opened my cookbook and pretended she loved my gift just as much.

Carlisle opened his Caduceus Bookends with a big smile. "Thank you, Bella. These will come in very handy."

Edward's gift to Carlisle was a silver watch with a blue face. It looked very expensive. Esme bought Carlisle a clock plaque.

"You'll get your other present later." She said.

"Seriously Mom?" Edward looked mortified. It was hilarious.

"It's Bella's turn to open her presents!" Esme exclaimed.

Edward passed me an envelope. I tried opening it without seeming too eager.

It was two tickets to New York.

"What…" I was speechless.

I felt touched because this was a thoughtful gift.  
I felt embarrassed because the presents I gave were shit.  
I felt guilty because this family was so generous.

And Dad wasn't here to tell me how I was supposed to handle this entire situation.

I started to cry.

"Bella, please don't cry." Esme moved closer to me and pulled me into her.

"Edward thought it'd be nice for you to visit your home town. Take whoever you want with you."

"Th-thank you. This is so generous of you all." I said, straightening up and wiping my eyes. I didn't want to ruin Christmas for the Cullens.

"That was Edward's present." Carlisle said. "Your gift from Esme and I is outside."

I looked at Edward. He was smiling sympathetically at me.

Esme stood in front of me and helped me up. "Come on, Dear."

I followed Esme and Carlisle outside. Edward trailed behind us.

"Merry Christmas!" Carlisle said once I was out the front door.

Parked in the driveway was a black Mini Cooper with a red bow on the bonnet.

"Surprise!" Esme practically shouted.

I said nothing. My eyes were wide. I didn't know how to react.

"You don't like it?" Carlisle asked.

"I love it. It's just…it's too much. You've given me enough as it is." I started crying again. Esme arms were around me again.

"Think of it as a late birthday slash Christmas present. We love you Bella. You deserve it." Esme said.

Carlisle nodded. "Please just accept it."

I didn't want to ruin Christmas by fighting about it. I'd just have to add to my debt to the Cullens.

"Thank you. You have been so generous to me. As if opening your home to me wasn't enough, I feel so spoilt with kindness, warmth, and now your gifts." I was blubbering. I didn't even know if I made any sense, but Esme held me tight, and it was nice to be held.

I took my new car out for a drive down around the block with Edward in the passenger seat. Neither of us spoke during the car ride. Maybe Edward wanted to give me space.

When I was parked in front of the house, he finally spoke. "About your proposition…"

"What proposition?"

"The only thing you really wanted for Christmas…"

Oh yeah, his dick.

"I'll do it."

"You will?!" My heart was beating rapidly. Was I nervous? Excited? Probably both. Today was nothing like I'd expected at all.

"When you're eighteen."

I huffed. "Edward, that's like a year away."

''You've waited seventeen years, what's another year? Besides, you -"

Before Edward could finish his sentence, the driver door opened and Esme was beaming at me. "How is it?"

Her smile was contagious. I grinned back at her. "Perfect. Thank you so much."

Esme and Carlisle had fly out to LA on Christmas evening to visit Carlisle's brother, Caius. I hadn't met him before, but Carlisle suggested we stayed home. Caius was going through some stuff at the moment and Carlisle preferred if Edward and I weren't exposed to the 'toxic environment'.

This meant Edward and I would be home alone for a week. It was very convenient because I'd have the opportunity to change Edward's mind about waiting until I was eighteen.

Obviously Edward thought I didn't want me to be alone on Christmas so he suggested we watch a Christmas movie in the living room.

That's how we ended up watching the Grinch with the bottle of Hennessy Victoria gave me when I was going to _proposition_ Edward.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked during the movie.

"Not since middle school." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I've had a few."

"How far have you gone with a boy?" He asked.

I couldn't help but giggle, but I forced myself to stop incase he thought it was immature. "Just kissing." As if that didn't make me sound like a kid.

I tried to gauge Edward's expression. He seemed thoughtful as he looked at me.

"You could get any guy to help you with your situation." He said.

"I need someone mature. Someone I can trust. I don't want it all over the internet or something." I said, hoping that would sway him some more. "Can we try?"

"Yeah, when you're eighteen."

I sighed and went back to staring at the screen.

What difference would it make whether we waited a year or not? It would be better to get it over and done with.

Maybe the reason I was in this position was because I was a pushover. If someone said no to Victoria she'd be able to change their mind. I just needed to be brave.

I had to stop being cautious New York Bella and start being courageous Forks Bella.

I just needed a plan.

"Do you have any shots?"

"Why?"

"It's Christmas and we should be playing drinking games. You want a fun Christmas don't you?"

He smirked and left the room.

I paused the movie and waited for him to return. He came back with two shot cups and a bottle of tequila.

We both moved to sit on the floor.

"So, what game are we playing?"

"It's simple, every time they say _Who_ in this movie, we take a shot."

He chuckled. "Oh honey, this is going to get real bad, real quick."

"That's the plan, my friend."

Edward restarted the movie, and I could hardly contain my excitement.

New York Bella never did things like this.

After half an hour of watching the family friendly movie, I started feeling dizzy.

Edward seemed fine. In fact, he looked amused, probably because I was unable to handle my liquor.

 _Not all of us are bartenders, Edward._

We were nearing the end. The Grinch was trying to stop the sled of presents from falling off the cliff.

"He just said 'Boo Hoo'! Why aren't you drinking?" I demanded, even though we'd stopped drinking a while ago.

"Where did you get _Boo Hoo_ from? He was clearly groaning."

So, we re-watched it.

"I told you it was just groan! It was just dragged out." Edward exclaimed.

"He clearly said 'Boo Hoo'. I think your hearing is getting worse with age."

He chuckled. His chuckle is low and dragged out. I think the alcohol is getting to him. Finally.

"Whatever." I said and took another shot.

"You're really cool, you know that?" Edward said.

 _Well, that was unexpected._

"Duh." I replied. The alcohol had given me more than courage. It had made me cocky. I sounded like Victoria. I guess that was the aim.

"I like having you around. You make me laugh." He added.

I smiled. "I like having you around too, even though you won't give me your cock." It was a joke, but I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

Edward chuckled. His response surprised me.

"You don't know what you want, Bella. How do you know you want cock? You've never even seen one in your life. "

"Then show me yours."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.  
** **Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger. I will update soon. x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We can all dream about owning Twilight, but it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.**

" _You're really cool, you know that?" Edward said._

" _Duh." I replied. The alcohol had given me more than courage. It had made me cocky. I sounded like Victoria. I guess_ _that was the aim._

" _I like having you around. You make me laugh." He added._

 _I smiled. "I like having you around too, even though you won't give me your cock."_

 _Edward chuckled. "You don't know what you want. How do you know you want cock? You've never even seen one in your life. "_

" _Then show me yours."_

Surprise, surprise. Edward shook his head no. At least he was smiling.

I decided to do things Victoria's way. What's the worse that could happen?

He could start cursing at me. I might even get kicked out of the house.

Whatever.

I caressed his bulge.

I thought he'd at least jump, but he didn't really react. He just turned looked at me slowly.

"W-What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I just wanted to feel for myself." I replied with a smirk. I tried to look and sound confident, but really I was feeling overly self-conscious.

"Satisfied?"

"Not yet."

I moved up to the waistband of his pants before slipping inside.

 _Oh, no underwear._

"Bella..." He groaned as I ran my hand over his shaft.

It was smooth, and long.

 _Gee Bella, what did you expect?_

His eyes were closed. I wished I knew what he was thinking.

I decided to be bold. I'd come this far already.

I pulled the waistband of his pants down with both my hands. His eyes snapped open.

"Bella." He whispered. He said nothing more. He was staring at me with a pained expression.

I tried to seem nonchalant and shrugged. "I need to learn. You may as well benefit from it."

Edward's face morphed into a look of defeat and he moved so I could get his pants off all the way.

Feeling it and seeing it were two different things.

It was huge. And hard. Would that even fit inside me? Maybe Edward was a bad choice after all.

I looked to Edward. He is still watching me. He seemed unfazed that he was naked from the waist down.

I grasp his shaft and start moving up and down.

"Oh my god..." He said. It sounded like he was enjoying it.

I started moving faster.

"Yes...like that...ugh…"

His grunts were my encouragement. Occasionally he'd call my name. It was pretty hot.

I decided to take it up a notch.

"Sit in the couch. I want to taste you." I said, hoping I didn't sound like a fool.

He didn't hesitate to move up onto the couch.

I spread his legs and kneeled in front of him, grabbing the base of his shaft.

I held him with both hands and start stroking up and down.

Edward groaned again. His fists clenched into balls at his sides. It looked like he was trying to restrain himself, although he was bucking his hips slightly.

I moved closer to him so I could lick his cock from his base to the tip. I pressed my tongue into his slit before enveloping him in my mouth. Not that it fit completely.

He looked surprised and made another animalistic sound. _That's a good reaction, right?_

As I began to move my head up and down, I watched Edward intently as he watched me. His expression was now unreadable.

I kept eye contact as I started swirling my tongue around his tip and he continued to encourage me with the grunts coming out of his mouth.

"Fuck…So fucking hot…and wet…" Edward groaned.

It was such a turn on just listening to him; I wished I had a voice recorder.

I then tried to take him as deep as I could. I gagged a little when he hit the back of my throat.

Edward sat up straight. His hands were on my shoulders now, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine." I mumbled with my mouth full of dick.

I tried to ease the tension by winking. I probably looked like an idiot, but Edward smirked in response.

He relaxed a little as I swirled my tongue against him.

My teeth gently scraped against his shaft, I thought it'd be something fun to try. Apparently it was fun for Edward too.

"FUCK! Bella! Holy shit!"

It seemed to be the right thing to do, so I went between my swirling tongue and scraping teeth.

"God, you don't know how your pretty little mouth feels right now."

"Mmm…" was all I replied.

I continued bobbing my head up and down, listening to the musical sounds that was Edward Cullen.

"Love…I'm going to…I'm…gonna cum." He said.

"So cum." I mumbled.

And he did.

After another deep groan Edward Cullen came in my mouth.

It was warm and thick and salty. I choked a little because there was a lot more cum than I'd expected but I managed to swallow it all before standing.

"Wow, Bella." He was breathless. "I thought you'd only gone as far as kissing."

"I did." I said with a shy smile. "Goodnight."

I left the room before Edward could respond. I wanted to leave some mystery, but if I was being honest, I was mostly scared of Edward's reaction when he'd eventually calm down from his euphoria.

I rushed upstairs but Edward was hot on my trail.

"Bella!" He called.

Turning to look at him, the first thing I noticed was that he had his pants on. The second thing I noticed was the look on his face that told me he was in panic mode.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To bed." I tried to sound calm but I was kind of annoyed he caught me before I could get away.

"Are you upset about what happened? I'm so sorry."

I glared at him. "Don't be sorry, Asshole. You fucking loved it."

Edward looked guilty now. "Yeah, I did. A little too much. I wasn't sure whether to apologize or reciprocate."

Now he had my attention. "Reciprocate?"

"Not sex. Just…"

"I don't want to beat around the bush, no pun intended."

Edward laughed and ran his hands through his hair, something I'd only seen his father do.

"God Bella, I've never met anyone like you."

"I'm one of a kind. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an empty bed and a pillow waiting to absorb my tears."

His eyes were sad now. _Oh shit, did I say that out loud?_

"Oh Bella." He said, pulling me into him.

He'd never hugged me before. His body was warm and hard. He smelled like alcohol and vanilla beans. It was weird but I liked it.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry."

I pulled away from him. "Oh please, I'm not going to cry because of you. It's just a ritual of mine." I sounded a little harsh, but still pathetic.

"You're unhappy here."

I shrugged.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" He asked.

"Why?"

"It's Christmas."

Even with a whole heap of alcohol in my system I knew that wasn't a valid reason, but tonight we were two unreasonable drunks, so I went with it.

We laid in bed under my blanket. It was supposed to be an intimate act, but it didn't feel intimate between us. We're on our stomachs, our head on a respective pillow, facing one another.

He was watching me intently. I could tell he was trying to figure out what I was thinking.

My self-consciousness was emerging, my face heating up. I felt the need to comment on how weird the night has been, but I held my tongue. I guess I did have self-control after all.

Finally Edward spoke.

"Tell me about Charlie."

I didn't expect him to bring up my dad but I probably should have seen it coming. I tried to rack my brain about what to say. There was so much to share, yet not really. Charlie was simple man. What did he expect me to say?

"He really loved me."

"Of course he did." Edward replied. He crossed his arms on his pillow and leaned against them, still facing me.

I mimicked his pose.

"He never really hugged or kissed me. But I knew that's just how he was. We were really close and I knew I was the most important thing to him." I started to cry.

Edward didn't move. He just gave me a small smile.

After a while he spoke. "He wouldn't want you crying all the time."

I nodded. "He wasn't an emotional man. I wasn't emotional either – until I got here."

"I wish you were happier here." Edward said, moving a piece of hair away from my face.

"It's not so bad." I replied, unsure of whether I meant it or not.

Edward gave me a pointed look. The kind of look that said, _don't lie to me._

"I just don't feel like myself here. It feels like I'm living someone else's life. It's weird."

"I can only imagine. But you know we're here for you. Anything you need."

Now I gave him a pointed look, the kind of look that said ' _you know what I want'._

He understood instantly.

"When you're eighteen, Sweetheart." He said.

"I was never like this." I whispered. I was crying again. "I admit I was a little flirty sometimes, but I was very innocent. The old me would never ask of such things. I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm doing. My head is all over the place all the time and I have no one to turn to."

Edward moved closer to me and laid flat on his back. He pulled me to his chest and held me tight.

"You've got me." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6.**

The next morning, I woke up next to Edward. His arms were crossed and he was curled up into a ball.

I allowed myself to look at him. Like really look. He was very handsome.

His lashes were long. His skin was flawless. His nose and jaw looked like they'd been perfectly sculpted. His hair was a mess, but it was part of his charm. _Hot without trying._

His eyes opened slowly. He smiled when he saw me sitting on the bed with my legs crossed watching him. I was probably creeping him out.

"Morning." He croaked. He sounded so sexy. I needed to hear him speak again.

"What…what did you say?"

"I said good morning Miss Isabella Swan."

 _Swoon._

"Or should I say Miss _I don't know how to share a blanket._ "

 _Wait, what?_

He chuckled slightly, obviously seeing the confusion written on my face.

"You rolled yourself in the blanket last night like a burrito. I _think_ it was subconscious. It was cute but I was freezing."

 _Did he just call me cute?_

I felt my face heat up. I'd never shared a bed with anyone before.

"Sorry." I squeaked.

Edward chuckled again, moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"I'll make it up to you by making breakfast."

"Deal." He replied.

After breakfast, Edward left to do some stuff at his bar.

I spent the rest of the morning lounging around, messaging a few friends from New York before meeting Victoria and Kate at the diner for lunch. After I hear about their Christmas, I tell them about mine.

"I cannot believe you sucked his motherfucking cock!"

I winced. Why didn't I see this coming? I should have waited until we were in private.

"Please keep in down, Vic."

Victoria rolled her eyes in response.

"I can't believe you got plane tickets and a car! You're so lucky." Kate gushed.

"Seriously Kate, she swallows a load of Edward's cum and all you care about are her presents?"

"I guess his dick _is_ the best present of all. What does it look like?"

Victoria turns to Kate with a proud look on her face before turning to me for an answer.

"It was really long…and hard…" I wasn't sure what they expected me to say.

The girls giggled.

My phone started ringing. It was Edward.

"Hello?"

" _Bella, I'm still at the bar. Just wanted to check in with you. You didn't pick up the home phone."_

"I'm at the diner with Vic and Kate."

" _Oh, okay. Uh, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"_

"Okay. I can pick you up tonight, if you'd like."

" _Just meet me at home around 6. I'll drive."_

"Okay. See you later then."

" _Bye Bella."_

I hung up the phone and noticed the girls grinning from ear to ear.

"What?"

"Dinner tonight?" Kate said suggestively.

Now I was the one to roll my eyes. "We live together. Obviously we're going to have meals together."

"And have oral sex together." Victoria added.

Kate giggled and I was starting to question whether telling them was a good idea or not.

"Do you like, _like_ him?" Kate asked.

I shook my head without hesitation. "No way." I said. That wasn't even a possibility.

"That's good." Victoria said. "Just try and lose the big V before New Years Eve. We're going to a party in Port Angeles and there's going to be so many hot guys there. We don't want you getting left out."

Kate clapped her hands in excitement. I forced a smile. There was no way Edward would change his eighteen rule…. was there?

xx

Edward took me to a small Italian restaurant in Port Angeles.

Each table was covered with a dark red tablecloth with a candle on top. It was very romantic. Maybe this woule set the mood. Victoria did say I should get in before New Years Eve.

We didn't speak to one another until the waiter served a bottle of Rosè and placed the menus in front of us.

"I know this place is a little intimate but the food here is amazing. I hope you don't feel too uncomfortable." Edward said, sipping his glass of wine.

"Edward, if you want to talk about intimate, your dick was in my mouth last night so no, I don't feel uncomfortable with how intimate this restaurant is."

He choked a little on his wine. I felt proud of myself for getting such a reaction out of him. I felt confident. I liked it.

It was quiet between us again. I hoped I hadn't pushed him too far.

I peak over my menu to look at him. He was read his menu intently. I needed to know whether he was mad.

"Edward, I love all things Italian so if you could order for me, that'd be great."

Edward smiled at me. He looked genuine. And handsome.

Ugh. I couldn't wait to get a piece of that.

"No problem." He said.

The waiter came and Edward ordered a Seared King Prawns with Goats Cheese Tortellini and Spaghetti Marinara.

When the waiter left, Edwards' eyes were downcast. He didn't bother making conversation, which irritated me.

I waited to see how long it'd take until he spoke.

Five minutes passed and I thought I was going to go insane.

 _What's his deal?_

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

He looked up, brows furrowed. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"You've barely spoken to me."

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

He shrugged.

I had to ask. "Is it about last night? Do you wish it never happened?"

"I could never regret that. That was honestly the best..." He paused and smirked before speaking again. "You obviously lied about how far you'd gone, you little minx."

I shook my head. "Nope, first time."

"Yeah, right." His tone dripping in sarcasm.

"It's called reading erotica." I tried to say nonchalantly.

Now I had his full attention. His eyebrows were raised. Either he was in shock or he didn't believe me. I tried to push him further.

"And watching porn."

Edward was full on grinning now. I think he was trying not to laugh.

He looked left and right before leaning forward. "Which sites do you use? We could exchange our porn site knowledge. That'd be a fun game."

"That game might be a bit too intimate." I said smirking. "I wouldn't want you feeling uncomfortable."

Edward returned the smirk. He had such a nice smile.

After a nice dinner with amazing food, Edward and I went home and retreated to respective bedrooms.

I lied in bed with Edward on my mind.

He's was good guy. I shouldn't have put him in such a position. I felt like I was corrupting him, which was laughable. It had only been around four months since I'd entered the scene and I could tell my persistence in getting his dick was completely fucking with his head.

When it came to me, Edward seemed like a _gotta-do-what's-right_ kind of guy. But that's what made him perfect for the job.

That was it; I was sticking with Edward.

I guess I wasn't not one of those _gotta-do-what's-right_ kind of girls.

xx

It was New Years Eve and Laurent dropped Victoria, Kate and I off at a huge house in Port Angeles. It was only 8 but the house was already filled with so many people. I would have rather been under my blanket with snacks and a book but I wouldn't say that in front of Victoria and Kate unless I wanted to be berated.

At least I was dressed like a normal teenage slut, so I blended in.

Kate leant me a red mini bodycon dress. It was long sleeved with a deep V at the front. My boobs were on display for the world to see. The old Bella would never be seen in this, but I was Forks Bella now. I was bold. I didn't care what other people thought.

Happy Slutty New Year.

We were sitting on a garden swing in the backyard with our drinks in hand. I was waiting to see how many guys would approach Kate and Victoria.

An hour has passed and I found myself alone on the swing. The girls were obviously somewhere getting some, which I knew was exactly how the night was going to turn out. I didn't even know why I went to the party.

A tall, masculine guy with pale skin and electric blue hair came over and sat beside me. His eyes were bloodshot red. It was kind of freaky.

He didn't say anything for a while. I was fine with that.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting alone?" He finally said.

"My friends are hooking up somewhere."

"You should be in on the fun too." I noticed he was slurring now.

I laughed. _Yeah right._

Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed my face. His lips came closer to mine but I pushed him away and stood.

As I walked away I saw a young girl with short copper hair coming towards me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my man?" She asked.

She had a group of friends behind her. _Great._

"Fuck off." I said, attempting to move around them.

She stepped in front of me. "Excuse me?"

"He tried to kiss me, I pushed him away. Maybe you should be thanking me."

I managed to get away from there.

I pulled out my phone.

I had text messages from Victoria, Kate and Edward. Edward's also called me five times.

I decided to call him back. Victoria and Kate probably had some guys balls deep inside of them.

Edward picked up after two rings.

" _Bella, are you alright?"_

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?"

" _I told you to message me when you got there. Laurent's not picking up his phone either."_

"Yeah I'm fine. This place is insane though. I'm going to catch a taxi home."

" _Stay there, I'll pick you up."_

It only took Edward 40 minutes to get there. Surely if he was at the bar it would have taken at least an hour.

I got in the car as Edward watched me warily.

"Nice outfit." He said. He didn't smile. I didn't know whether he was being sarcastic or not so I just kept my head down.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"No, I barely drank."

Edward didn't reply. He was speeding home. No wonder he got there so fast.

Was he mad that I ruined his night? Was he trying to get me home sooner so he could go back out?

To distract myself from those thoughts, I decided to text Victoria and Kate. I told them that I was leaving and to remember to use protection.

I quickly glanced at Edward to tried and gauge his reaction. His face was blank.

I decided to say something.

"So um…sorry you had to come all this way."

Edward turned to me and smiled. "It's no problem."

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Just at the bar. Nothing exciting." He sounded casual. _Too_ casual.

"I can come with you to help out." I said.

"No, I'm done for the night."

I looked at the time. "It's not even 11 yet."

He shrugged. He liked to pretend he didn't care about anything but I knew he did. I knew he was probably hoping they weren't short-staffed at Aro's – something I could have easily assisted with.

Luckily, the rest of the drive home was comfortable. We talked like old friends.

I told him about the party, my encounter with the blue-haired guy and the copper haired bitch that tried to start shit with me.

He told me about the chaos at work, the argument between two customers and the excitement of seeing an old friend who was back for the holidays.

We got home around 11:50.

I followed Edward to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of beer.

"Are you going back out?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm tired as fuck."

I could tell he was lying. "Please don't stay home on my account."

"I'm not." He said moving towards me.

He offered me a sip of his beer but I declined. It was almost bedtime for Bella.

"You're going to miss out on your New Years kiss." I told him, trying to make conversation.

"Oh no, how will I ever cope?" He said dramatically.

I smacked him lightly on the chest. He just chuckled.

Both Edward and my phone went off at the same time.

It was a text from Esme.

 _May the New Year be like a blank book that is waiting for you to fill up it's 365 pages with all the colors and happiness under the sun._

 _Happy New Year!_

 _We love you! :)_

 _Carlisle and Esme xo_

Edward and I looked up from our phones at the same time.

"Happy New Year." I said.

"Happy New Year." Edward whispered.

He stepped closer to me. We were almost touching. His free hand stroked my cheek before be bent down and kissed me.

His lips were soft. They move slowly against mine, but they're full of passion. He tasted like strawberries and beer.

He put down his bottle and pushed me gently against the kitchen island. His lips never left mine.

Both his hands were on the sides of my face.

My hands were in his hair.

After what felt like an eternity of swirling tongues and quiet moans, Edward pulled back and looked at me.

He didn't smile, which concerned me.

I tried to break the tension. "Happy New Year indeed." I said.

He laughed, moving a piece of hair out of my face. I found the gesture more intimate than our make-out session.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He said.

He seemed genuine. He was watching me adoringly and I felt awkward. I didn't know how to take a compliment.

"I'm dressed like a slut." I blurted.

"I can't disagree with that, but you're stunning no matter what you wear."

I blushed. I could feel it. My face was warm. It was embarrassing.

"You know…" Edward said stroking my cheek. "If you weren't seventeen I'd tell you how fucking hot you were; how much I craved you...and then I'd bend you over this kitchen island and fuck you until you were screaming my name at the top of your lungs."

 _Wow_.

I definitely wasn't expecting that.

Dirty talking Edward was making my girlie parts tingle. Maybe I was in with a chance tonight.

"You know, I'm eighteen this year."

"And I'm twenty-six this year, but technically I'm still twenty-five." He replied.

"So _technically_ until I'm eighteen, you'rejust going to kiss me and let me suck your dick?"

"Technically, I wouldn't be opposed to that idea." He whispered. "Why should I follow the rules? It hasn't gotten me far in life."

My eyebrows are raised in surprise. "So you're breaking all the rules?"

"Well, except that one rule that you really want me to break."

I huff and give my best pout.

"I'm worth the wait." He's whispered again. Maybe he felt vulnerable. Maybe he didn't want anyone to hear.

"So can I kiss you again?"

Edward grinned before our lips are reunited.

I found myself in Edward's bedroom. I'd only been in there twice before. I was on his bed. He was on top of me.

His tongue explored my mouth. He wasn't slow and gentle anymore. He was more eager now.

Edwards kissed down my neck. He nipped and bit at my skin. It was very erotic.

He moved down trailing kisses until his lips were between my breasts.

"You shouldn't be displaying these like they're a painting at a free exhibition." He said against my skin.

"Well then I'd better cover up now." I replied, sitting up.

Edward looked up at me with a cheeky grin on his face.

"They're a piece of priceless art I've acquired for my personal viewing. I don't like sharing." He said, pulling up the hem of my dress.

I moved to take it off. Edward was sitting up now. He was eyeing me up and down. I could see the desire in his sparkling green eyes.

I was wearing nothing but my black g-string. I grabbed Edward's blanket to cover myself.

"Don't. You're an absolute vision, Bella." He breathed. "Lay down."

I did as I was told.

One of Edward's hands was on my breast. His mouth moved to cover the other one. I gasped at the sensation.

Edward froze. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…" I replied nervously. "I've never felt anything like that before…I like it."

Edward grinned.

I felt my face heating up again. I probably looked like a tomato. I'd never felt so vulnerable before.

Then again, I'd never felt so turned on before either.

Edward's tongue flicked my bud. It brought my insides to life.

He moved so that my other breast got the same attention before kissing down my stomach. I couldn't help but giggle a little. I could see Edward smiling against my skin.

"Can I take your underwear off?" Edward asked.

I nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak. My heart was beating rapidly. I was scared, excited and nervous all at the same time.

He pulled my g-string down slowly before throwing it on the floor.

Next thing I knew, Edward's mouth was pressed against my pussy lips. He was gentle but firm.

And then I felt his tongue.

It felt _good_. I was tingling. His tongue was wet and warm. He was licking and sucking and biting. Noises were coming out of me that I'd never made before.

I sounded like a Pornstar.

"Can I put a finger inside of you?" He asked.

I nodded. He could do whatever he wanted. I just didn't want it to stop.

With his mouth still against me, Edward inserted his index finger inside of me. It didn't hurt, but it felt kind of weird.

He started moving it a little. I was all tingly again.

I could feel myself start to relax and Edward started pumping his finger in and out of me, his tongue still lapping against me.

"Holy shit…" I breathed.

"Mmm…" Edward said against me.

Before I knew it I came. I'd cum before, back when I was alone in my bedroom in New York. This was different. This consumed me. I shook a little. A high I'd never felt before. A high I felt because of Edward Cullen.

We both sat up.

"Thanks." I said, because what else was I supposed to say? Besides, I had to use my manners.

I moved to unbutton Edward's jeans but he stopped me.

"It's late. Let's get some rest. There's always next time." He said.

And for the second time ever, I fell asleep in Edward's arms.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7.**

The next morning when I woke up in Edward's bed, he was already awake. He watched me with a smile on his face.

"Good morning." Edward said, sitting up.

"Morning." I croaked.

Edward's stomach rumbled. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Blueberry Pancakes?"

"Yes, please."

I took a shower before starting breakfast, half hoping that Edward would join me but he didn't.

Our relationship had changed, I just didn't know how. Is there a label for our situation?

 _Guardians' son with benefits?_

As I was beating the egg with the milk, Edward emerged. His hair was wet and I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

I noticed he was frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you to wait for me. I wanted to help."

"You can wash the dishes."

"Okay."

Edward sat on the island counter and watched me prep.

"What are you thinking about over there?"

"Nothing. And everything." He responded. I tried to read his face. He wasn't giving anything away.

"Care to elaborate?"

"The dynamic between you and I has changed. I don't know what to make of it. Honestly, I'm excited, but I'm also scared this is going to fuck everything up."

"Fuck everything up?" I asked.

"Yes. For you, for me, for my parents."

"Edward, it's not like we're dating or anything. We're just having fun. It's like siblings eating snacks behind their parents' back. They're not supposed to, but it doesn't change anything. It's just an extra activity that they keep to themselves. In our case, it's not snacks, it's sex, and we're not siblings, technically."

Edward laughed. "Are you drunk?"

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't been drunk since Christmas. Speaking of which, why do you condone underage drinking, but you refuse to put your dick inside of me, even though it's legal."

He shrugged. "I'm a complicated man."

"Don't I know it…"

After breakfast, I retreated to my room. I had messages from a few friends from New York, as well as Kate and Victoria.

I decided to call Victoria.

" _Happy New Year, Biatch!"_

"Happy New Year, Vic."

" _How'd you get home last night?"_

"Edward."

" _Did you get some?"_

"Almost." I said.

" _What?! I need the goss. Lets meet up somewhere."_

Victoria added Kate to the call and we decided to meet at the Cullens' house.

They'd never been over before. I never felt comfortable enough to invite them but I'd checked with Edward and he was fine with it.

He was a bit annoyed that Victoria and Kate had left me the night before but he said he'd rather me at home than anywhere else, whatever that meant.

I knew Victoria would be loud and overzealous when I told her about last night, so being in private was a good way to go.

After getting of the phone with Victoria and Kate, I replied to my messages and went to find Edward.

I heard the piano and scurried over to the music room. Edward was sitting in front of the piano. He was playing a tune I don't recognize, but it was beautiful.

He wasn't looking at the keys; he was looking out the window.

Edward caught me hovering by the door.

"Take a seat." He said, still playing.

After he finished I clapped. "That was so good! Did you write that?"

"No I wish. It's River Flows In You By Yiruma."

"It's so pretty."

"Like you."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what's with the compliments but I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the one that wants to get into _your_ pants."

"I'm just stating facts."

I felt awkward. It was time to change the subject.

"So about this…" I gestured between Edward and myself.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"How regularly will we be participating in our arrangement?"

I had his full attention now.

"I'm not sure. I'll admit our arrangement has been on my mind quite a lot. What do you think?"

What did he expect me to say?

"Anytime, anywhere, as long as we both want to…." It came out like a question.

"What if I want to everyday?" He asked with a smirk.

"Then I guess I'll be swallowing a load of cum everyday from today."

Edward laughed and slung his arm around me like we were old friends.

"You're truly one of a kind. I don't know how we got to where we are, but it's exciting." He admitted.

His confession surprised me. 25 year old, one-night-stand professional Edward Cullen excited about casual oral sex with me? Who would have thought?

"It excites me too." I replied.

I pulled away from Edward and started to unbutton his jeans.

"Eagar are we?"

"Hell yes." I grinned.

And then the doorbell rang.

Edward sighed dramatically. I couldn't help but giggle.

"There's always afterwards." I winked, before running to the door.

xx

After Victoria and Kate left around 5, I decided to start on dinner. Edward had left to Aro's, but said he'd be home by 6.

Edward walked through the door at 6:10, just as I finished cooking.

"Smells good, Bella." He said as he walks through the kitchen.

It felt very domestic. I wasn't sure I liked it.

We had our dinner at the dining table. There was no way I'd risk getting any sauce on Esme's white furniture.

We were sitting side by side. I thought Edward would sit across from me but he didn't. I tried to dismiss how weird that was.

Edward moaned as he had a spoonful of the chilli con carne. "This tastes like a fucking orgasm in my mouth."

"I'm sure you'd know an orgasm in your mouth if you tasted it." I replied.

Edward chuckled. "No one makes me laugh as much as you."

"You're welcome."

We were eating in comfortable silence.

For once, Edward was the one who broke the silence.

"Jasper can start tutoring you next week."

"That's perfect. Thank you for organizing that." I responded.

"It's no problem. Is there a day you'd prefer to have the sessions?"

I decided to play with him a little. "What? Make out sessions with you?"

This made Edward smile, which made me smile. I probably sounded really immature but whatever.

"No, silly girl. Tutoring sessions with Jasper."

"Can he do Friday?"

Edward looked confused at my response. "Why would you choose Friday? It's the end of the week. That's when you should be going out or relaxing."

I shrugged. "It's not like I go out anyway."

"Let's just do Wednesday."

"Hump day it is."

"I'll show you hump day." Edward said with a wink.

"Really?"

"When you're eighteen."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

After dinner, Edward and I watched Friends in his room.

We were siting quite far apart on his bed, much to my dismay.

Was it weird that I always wanted to touch him?

"Seriously, if the back of my dress got caught inside my underwear at my ex's wedding, I'd never show my face again. Rachel's ass is out of display for everyone to see." I said.

Edward turned to me. "You have a nice ass, so there'd be nothing to be embarrassed about."

"You have a nice ass too." I replied innocently.

I thought that would lead to some under the blanket action but it didn't.

Next thing I knew, it was morning and I was in Edward's arms.

There was a knock on the door. "Edward, Honey! Are you awake?"

It was Esme.

Carlisle and Esme were home early.

I shook Edward awake before running through the bathroom back to my room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

My heart was beating a mile an hour.

I never thought about the consequences of Edward and I getting caught. It would no doubt hurt both Carlisle and Esme.

They were there when I lost my dad.

They took me in when I had no one.

They would be crushed to know I was seducing their son, who was eight years older than me.

I couldn't betray them like that. I couldn't take advantage of their kindness and manipulate their son so I could have my way.

That was selfish.

I didn't want to be selfish.

Someone knocked from behind the bathroom door before it opened slightly.

It was Edward.

"Come in." I said.

He had a guilty look on his face.

"What is it, Edward?"

"My parents are home early."

"I figured."

"And Emmett is with them."

"Emmett?"

"My cousin. Come down when you're ready."

Everyone was around the dining table when I got downstairs. The food was untouched in front of them. They were waiting for me.

I cleared my throat. Emmett stood when he saw me.

Emmett was big. Taller than Edward and built like a bodybuilder. He had short dark hair with skin perfectly sun kissed. His eyes were green like Edward's and he had the deepest dimples I had ever seen.

He walked towards me and holds out his hand.

"Hi Bella, I'm Emmett."

"Nice to meet you." I responded, taking his hand.

I took a seat next to Edward.

Edward and Emmett were catching up during breakfast so the rest of us were silent. Emmett was chatty; he was full of stories and always had something to say. I was excited to get to know another Cullen.

After breakfast, Carlisle told us to go into the living room for a family meeting.

Emmett was on the recliner, Esme and Carlisle were on the loveseat and I was on the couch with Edward. I made sure Edward and I were sitting far apart.

"Due to some unforeseen circumstances, Emmett is going to be staying with us for a while." Carlisle said.

Edward turned to Emmett. "Everything okay?"

Emmett shrugged.

"What about school? Not that I'm not excited about you staying with us." Edward was full of questions now.

"Dude, I graduated high school last year."

"Oh, right. Sorry…"

"Would you be okay with us converting your music room back into the guest bedroom, Edward?" Esme asked.

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Emmett said.

"Don't be silly, dear. You'll probably be here for a while so that wouldn't be practical." Esme replied.

"I could sleep on the couch and Emmett can take my room." I said. "I mean if it wasn't for you guys taking me in, I'd probably be out on the streets."

Esme, Carlisle and Edward looked at me disapprovingly.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous." Carlisle said.

"If you'd like, you can move to the other room. I'm sure you're sick of sharing a bathroom with Edward." Esme added.

I froze. I didn't want to be further from Edward. I shouldn't have care; yet I did.

I liked listening to the music Edward played while he was in the shower. I liked knowing he was one room away. I actually enjoyed spending time with him.

I had just convinced myself sneaking around with Edward was a bad idea and now the thought of being separated from him scared me.

It wasn't until that moment I realized how convenient our bedroom situation was.

"Mom, it's not like I get in her way." Edward sounded offended.

"No, I don't mind sharing at all. I'm happy to stay where I am if Emmett doesn't mind the music room." I said.

We started setting up Emmett's new room. All of the instruments are in Edward's room now, except the piano. The piano was still there.

They had a queen size mattress stored away, so Edward and Emmett carried it upstairs. I couldn't help but watch as Edward's muscles tensed, the sliver to skin that showed when his arms were above his head was incredibly sexy.

 _Isabella, what has happened to you?_

Edward drove us to Port Angeles to get furniture.

Emmett was sitting in the front seat of the Volvo while I sat in the back seat.

"So Edward, how are the chicks in this area?" Emmett asked.

Edward shrugged. "You'll have to judge for yourself."

"Well if they're as beautiful as Bella over here, I'm sure I'll be in for a treat."

Edward didn't reply to that comment. I stay silent too.

We didn't stay long at Port Angeles. We got a bedframe, a bedside table, a lamp some drawers and got out of there.

It was Edward who was in a rush. He was in a bad mood from the moment we got there.

Edward wasn't usually super talkative anyway, so Emmett didn't notice his moodiness. I did though, but only because I'd lived with him for almost five months.

Emmett went to the restroom, so I had a chance to talk to Edward alone.

"What's the matter, Edward?"

He wouldn't look at me. "Nothing."

"I'm sorry if I did something to annoy you." I said. And I meant it. I would never want to upset Edward in any way.

"You didn't."

"Then what is it?"

He sighed. He's frustrated. "I just…I want to fucking kiss you so badly right now."

I wasn't expecting that.

 _About that, I had an internal battle with myself this morning and I think we should stop our arrangement._

That's what I wanted to say. That's what I should have said. But I didn't.

Besides, I wouldn't want to worsen Edward's mood.

 _Yeah, keep making excuses, Bella._

Emmett was walking towards us.

"I'll meet you in the bathroom when we get home." I said with a wink.

For the first time since we got here, Edward smirked; his mood had definitely improved.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind Twilight, none of it belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8.**

School commenced two weeks ago and I was already piled with homework. I was due to meet with Jasper for tutoring today. Apparently he was the best of the best. Most teenagers would be groaning at the prospect of after school lessons, but I was excited.

I was home from school by 4, waiting for Jasper's arrival.

At 4:15, Edward arrived home from the bar.

"Please tell me you're not going to sit in on our session." I said to Edward.

He winked and walked away. I was a bit annoyed that Edward thought I needed someone to watch over my session but tried not to dwell on it.

The doorbell rang at 4:25. Edward went to answer it.

I stood in the living room watching the exchange between Edward and Jasper.

"Jasper, how are you?"

"Good! I miss you!" Jasper said before hugging Edward.

Jasper noticed me watching. He moved from Edward and walked towards me with a friendly smile.

He had brown eyes, dirty blonde hair and a killer smile.

"Hi, you must be Bella."

"I am. Thanks for agreeing to help me." I replied.

Jasper was really smart. He understood my difficulties and tried to help me overcome them.

He went through the syllabus for all my subjects and made a whole plan to work through everything. He really was one of the best.

Edward had suggested we worked in the study room on the bottom floor. There was no door and Edward hovered throughout our session. I wasn't sure if Jasper noticed but it was distracting me. I'd have to have a word about it to him later.

When Jasper left at 6, I went to find Edward. I found him sitting on my bed reading a book. I walked towards him ready to give him my two cents but before I had the chance, he grabbed my arms and sat me on his lap. His arms were firm around my waist, his head against my shoulders.

"Did you really have to stalk my tutoring session? It was very distracting."

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're crazy."

"You make me crazy."

xx

The weekend finally arrived and I decided to invite Emmett out to meet Victoria and Kate.

They all clicked immediately. Emmett was very flirty towards Victoria and Kate and I could tell the girls loved the attention.

Victoria drove us to Port Angeles to watch a movie.

As a joke, Kate suggested we watch a romance movie. Emmett was actually keen, so romance it was.

The movie dragged on and on, and I finally remembered why I wasn't into that lovey dovey bullshit.

Romance wasn't real. Not for me anyway, especially not now.

After the movie we stopped at a Chinese Restaurant for a late lunch. Emmett stepped outside to take a phone call.

"Seriously, Emmett is so hot. God, that is one crazy hot family." Victoria said.

I laughed because she was absolutely right. The Cullens were a good looking bunch.

"If it doesn't work out with Edward, you've always got Emmett as plan B." Kate said. "And he's younger. We know how much of an ageist Edward is."

I shook my head. "No. Just no."

I didn't even want to consider Emmett. It'd just make this more complicated than they already were.

Emmett came back looking forlorn.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Emmett forced a smile. "Nothing, Beautiful. Let's order."

On the way home, I was in the back seat with Emmett. His head was against my shoulder. I could tell he was still feeling dejected.

He was such a friendly, energetic guy; it was hard seeing him upset.

As soon as we got home and Emmett headed straight to his room.

He didn't even come out for dinner.

Everyone was quiet during the meal. Neither Esme nor Carlisle commented on Emmett's absence.

Edward would catch me looking at him and wink but that was about as exciting as it got.

After dinner, I decided to take some leftovers up to Emmett.

"Come in." Emmett yelled after I knocked on the door. It sounded as though he had no energy.

He was lying on his bed, playing on his phone. He was yet to look up.

"I um…brought some dinner." I said, slowly walking towards him.

He put his phone down and sat up with a small smile.

"Thanks, beautiful."

I handed him the plate of food and turned to leave.

"Will you stay?" He asked.

"Are you sure? I thought you weren't in the mood for company."

"You're comforting."

It was nice to be wanted and I wanted to be there for Emmett.

"You know what would go great with this Casserole?"

"Besides having you around?" Emmett replied.

"Some beer." I said with a grin.

"Where are we going to get some beer?"

"I'll be right back."

Victoria had been supplying me with drinks she'd acquired from Laurent. She was a sharer like that. I never really touched the stash, but it was nice to have drinks for _just in case_ moments.

I ran into my walk-in closet and grabbed a six-pack of Corona out of my secret stash. I had to utilize my closet somehow, and it wasn't like I had many clothes.

I returned to Emmett's room with the beer, thanking my lucky stars that I didn't run into Esme or Carlisle on the way.

Emmett's eyes lit up before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait…aren't you underage, Beautiful?"

"Weren't you when you had your first drink?"

"Touché."

I noticed that Emmett had already finished the plate of food so I offered to get him more. He declined, and we started drinking together on his bed.

We bonded over stories about our childhood and school.

Emmett didn't bring up his dad, nor did he mention what was been bothering him. I didn't ask him either.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

I started to panic.

"Hide the beer!" I whispered frantically.

Emmett stood, but before he could do anything else, Edward walked in.

He looked between Emmett and I, and then at the four empty bottles of beer.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Fine." I said quickly.

"Have you been drinking, Bella?"

"They're all mine. Isn't that right, Beautiful?" Emmett interjected.

I noticed Edwards' eyes narrow. Was it because he knew Emmett was lying?

Of course he knew. I just didn't know why I was so scared of Edward at this moment.

"Mind if I join?" Edward asked.

"Not at all, Bro. You don't mind, do you Beautiful?"

I shook my head no before Emmett and Edward joined me on the bed.

"What are we talking about?" Edward said.

Emmett chuckled. "Beautiful here was just telling me about the time she went fishing with her dad and she fell into the water."

"Why do you call her that?" Edward asked.

"Beautiful? That's her name. And because she is." Emmett replied, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

"True." Edward mumbled.

I felt awkward. I needed to get out of there so I faked a yawn. "I'm feeling a bit tired. I might go to bed."

"Okay. Night, Beautiful." Emmett said. "Thanks for tonight."

"Anytime, Emmett. You boys have fun."

I was on my phone in my room when a knock came from the bathroom door. I knew it was Edward on the other side. We hadn't spent time together since Wednesday after my tutoring session, so I was glad he was coming to me now.

I opened the door with a smile.

Edward watched me with a hard expression. My smile disappeared.

"You're mad." I said.

"Not at you."

"Then who are you mad at?"

Edward sighed. "Myself."

"Why?"

He didn't reply. He simply ran his hands through his hair.

"Need to destress?" I asked.

"Probably."

I dropped to my knees, pulling his track pants down on the way. I rubbed his crotch over his boxer shorts. He groaned, stepping out of his pants and pulling me to my feet. All of a sudden, I was thrown over Edward's shoulder before he took me into his bedroom.

Edward tossed me onto his bed and I couldn't help but giggle. He wasn't smiling though. There was a predatory look in his eyes. It was like he wants to eat me or something.

I was on my back as Edward hovered over me. His lips found mine. They moved together in synchronization. I shoved my tongue into Edward's mouth and I was pretty sure he growled.

 _Hot._

He pulled my shirt over my head and unclasped my bra. I took off my shorts and panties, and Edward groaned pulling his boxers off before taking off his shirt.

This was the first time Edward and I had been naked at the same time. Were we going to have sex?

Edward laid on his back. "Sit on my face." He commanded.

I guess he wanted to eat me after all.

I hovered over his face, facing away from him.

And then I felt his tongue. I squeaked. He placed his hands on my thighs, pulling me down while he slurped and nipped. I couldn't help but move my hips to get more friction.

With one hand still on my thigh, he moved the both to rub my clit.

"Oh my…Ed-Edward…"

He thrust his tongue inside of me and I can't help but yelp.

And then I noticed it.

Edward's dick, standing alone all vertical, waiting for attention.

I knew Edward would want me to attend to his _not-so-little_ friend, but he'd never ask. He was a gentleman like that – even though he was tongue fucking my pussy at that very moment.

Leaning forward, I grab him with both my hands. Edward groaned but didn't cease his mouth workout.

I moved forward a bit more so I had a better reach. Edward sats up a bit more, his mouth still connected to my core.

I took as much as I can of him in my mouth.

"Fuck…Bella..." He half mumbled, half groaned.

My head was bobbing up and down, as fast as humanly possible. My tongue swirled while his poked and prodded. Our moans and groans sounded in harmony. It was an amazing feeling to pleasure and be pleasured.

"Mm..God...So…hot, Bella." Edward said against me.

Hearing Edward's voice, so deep and full of lust always took me to another level.

"Mmmmmm."

I started to shake. I could feel it. It was coming.

"Let go, Baby."

That did it. I let go, climaxing like I've never climaxed before.

Not long after, Edward came. Warm, sweet, salty, in my mouth as I came down from my high.

 _I could get used to this._

"Did you just do a sixty-nine?" I asked getting off him.

"We sure did."

"So when are we doing an eleven?"

Edward sat up. His face was all cute and confused. "Eleven?"

"When we're both horizontal" I paused. "And you're inside of me."

Edward chuckled. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"When I'm eighteen, right?"

"You know it, Honey."


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9.**

Things were noticeably different between Edward and I. I'd go as far as saying we'd become good friends.

He was less uptight and a lot more flirty, but I didn't mind that at all.

Our sexual rendezvous were kept to a minimum. Edward was probably still sneaking in gorgeous girls over eighteen when everyone else was asleep. I was fine with that, as long as he'd follow through with his promise when I was no longer a minor.

Emmett and I were just as close. He'd been living with us for about five months now and we got along really well. It wasn't said outright, but I was sure Emmett was staying permanently. He got a job at the local sporting goods store, which he loved. I was glad though. I liked having him around.

It was at 3:30pm on Wednesday, and I was home alone. I decided to watch Friends before Jasper came for my tutoring session.

Just after 4, the doorbell rang.

 _Shit Jasper is early._

I quickly set up the study room and opened the door flustered and out of breath.

"Oh. You're not Jasper." I said to the man, standing in front of me.

He was tall, with green eyes and blonde hair. He was unhealthily thin. It was kind of scary.

He smiled kindly, despite my rudeness. "Hi, I'm Caius Cullen."

"Oh, Emmett's dad. Hi, I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"You too. Um…no one is home at the moment, but Esme should be back from school soon. I think she's doing an after school class or something."

I tried to subtly look over his shoulder to see if someone would magically appear. No luck unfortunately.

"I don't mind waiting." He said.

I stepped to the side. "Come in. Would you like a drink?"

"Do you have any beer?"

"I'm not sure. I'll check."

Caius followed me to the kitchen.

Luckily for Caius there was a bottle hidden at the back of the fridge. I popped off the cap and passed it to him. He leaned on the kitchen island, watching me.

"Um…how was your flight?" I asked, hoping Esme would get home soon so I wouldn't have to endure unnecessary awkwardness.

"Amazing." Caius responded.

 _Okay…what am I supposed to respond to that?_

Caius stepped closer to me. He used the back of his hand to stroke my cheek.

I froze. It was too weird. Carlisle barely hugged me and this man who I just met was openly caressing my face.

"I should go and -"

Caius placed a finger to my lips.

"Hush my dear…" He said.

My first reaction was to bolt, so I did.

Caius caught me by the wrist and pulled me into his arms.

"Oh Jane…" He said.

"Caius, it's Bella." I said, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"You smell like strawberries. What a beautiful scent."

I tried pushing him away, but I wasn't strong enough.

He kissed the top of my head. My mind was running a mile a minute. I tried to think of ways to get out of this situation but the end result was me frozen in the middle of the kitchen with tears running down my face.

"Let me go…" I sobbed.

"Jane, please don't cry."

"I'm not Jane!" I yelled. I tried to sound as harsh as I could but he didn't seem affected.

"I want to show you I love you. I love you so much."

Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the kitchen floor. With one hand, Caius holds both my hands together above my head. His other hand is stroking my face.

My heart had never beaten faster than that moment. I was so scared of what was going to happen next. The thought made me cry more. I let out a high pitch scream.

"Bella!"

It was Jasper.

"What the fuck!" Jasper yelled. Caius and I both looked up at him. His eyes were narrowed, his nostrils were flaring. He was mad.

He pulled Caius off me, shoved him to the ground and helped me up.

His face softened. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I felt so relieved but I couldn't stop crying.

My arms instinctively went around Jasper's neck. He rubbed my back telling me over and over how everything was okay now.

Jasper and I stayed in that position for a while. Neither of us made a move to let go of one another, and at that moment, I didn't care. Jasper made me feel safe.

"What's going on?" I jumped slightly, started at the sound of Edward's voice. He was standing before us. He looked mad.

"This guy forced himself onto Bella. It was lucky I got here when I did."

Edward didn't seem to notice Caius until Jasper mentioned him.

"Uncle Caius?" Edward said.

"That's your uncle?" Jasper asked incredulously.

I looked to Caius. He was sitting on the ground with his head between his knees. I wasn't sure what he was doing but I didn't care. I wanted to get out of there.

I stood up. Jasper followed me.

Edward came up to me and pulled me tightly into him. I was surprised. Edward and I were never openly intimate. But I didn't care at that moment. It was nice to have him close.

"I-I don't think I'm up for tutoring today." I said between sobs.

"Don't even worry about tutoring, Sweetheart." Edward said, stroking me head.

"Should we call the police?" Jasper asked.

Edward shook his head. "I'll see what my parents say."

"Please don't tell your parents." I cried.

Esme stepped into the kitchen then. "Don't tell his parents what?"

 _Great timing._

She watched Edward and I with a curious look on her face. I stepped away from Edward. She couldn't know about any of this. Not about Edward and I, not about Caius, not about anything.

"Uncle Caius attacked Bella." Edward said.

 _Fucking thanks, Edward!_

Esme's eyebrows furrowed. "Caius?"

Edward pointed to him. The kitchen island was blocking her view.

She moved towards him, horror written all over her face. "Caius, what did you do?"

Before I could hear their interaction, I ran upstairs into my room. Edward followed after me.

I turned to Edward. "Why would you tell her?" I was fuming.

"She needs to know, Bella."

"It's not really your fucking story to tell."

"Please, love. I'm sorry I upset you."

"Just…just hold me please."

xx

I woke up to a knock on my door. Edward and I fell asleep on my bed. I sat up, waking Edward up in the process.

Edward answered the door. Standing there was Emmett, tears running down his face. He pushed pass Edward and sat on the bed beside me, his arms enveloping me.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything." I reassured him.

I moved to sit on his lap and we just held one another. We both needed the comfort.

Edward brought dinner up for Emmett and I and left. We sat on my bed eating while Emmett told me about his dad.

"He was always a kind, loving father. He'd always spoil me. Whatever I wanted was mine, really. Then he started gambling. He'd miss work to go to the casino. He lost money, obviously, and had to start borrowing. You know how it is.

"One day, people came to our house and started taking our stuff. Mom felt so hurt, so betrayed. We knew nothing about it until then. So, she left. I was in my senior year, so I stayed with Dad. Mom was so mad that I didn't go with her, haven't seen her since. "

"Oh, Emmett." I said, placing my hand on top of his. He smiled gently. I knew it was forced. I'd been there before, which made my heart break for him even more.

"Then the drugs started. I don't even know how he could afford them. When I tried to stop him, he'd get violent." He sighed.

"Anyway, we had no money for food, to pay for bills so I reached out to Uncle Carlisle and he took me in, as you know. I don't know why Dad's here now. I don't want to fucking see his face. If he hurt you…"

"He didn't." I said immediately.

"I know, but if he did I think I would've killed him. I feel so fucking bad."

"Don't."


End file.
